


Tricked

by Aniloonys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloonys/pseuds/Aniloonys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is pretty clever for a lazy pile of bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> This work is orginally posted on my Wattpad but I decided to post it here as well. I hope you all enjoy it, heh! I do take requests so don't be afraid to ask, okay?~

You had begun to make your way to Sans and Papyrus house, by the request of Sans. He said it was urgent, whatever it was. You sure hoped Papyrus was okay, you couldn't stand he thought of him getting hurt. He was a very precious cinnamon roll after all.

You made your way up to the door, opening it and shaking off the snow in your coat before hanging it up on the hanger close by. You pulled out your phone, Sans had texted you again, "come up to my room."

Sans never let anyone in his room... this was starting to become strange. You then made your way up the small staircase to the upper floor, going past Papyrus room which was... dark? You frowned slightly, this didn't seem right at all. He couldn't be with Undyne... could he? If so then what did Sans want?

You opened the door to his room, looking inside. Pitch black, not a sign of Sans anywhere. You slowly crept into his room, looking around. "S-Sans?" You called in to the dark.

The only thing you heard was he door slam and lock, causing you to jump and jolt forward. You slipped on something and found your way down onto the floor, luckily not hurting yourself too bad. You winced slightly before standing up. "Fuck me..." You hissed.

"don't mind if i do." A deep voice said from within the room. You gasped as you were picked up and slammed onto Sans bed, you tried to struggle but you were held in place. You looked at your legs and wrists to see a blue glow around them, almost like rings that were rooted to the bed itself. You gulped, you then noticed a glowing blue eye in the darkness and it moved close and was soon looming above you. Blue energy sparked from time to time from it which gave you enough time to see who this was. You should of figured by the voice but it was deeper than normal.

"Sans, what the fuck? Let me go!" You were not amused, this was or seemed like he was playing some cruel joke on you.

"that isn't happening for a good while, kid." He smirked slightly, "you took forever to get here, now it's time for your punishment." You now glared at him, what the hell did he mean?

You gasped as you felt cold air hit your body, you shivered violently. Sans room was way too cold, much colder than you thought. You blushed madly once you found out why, you were naked! "Sans! Where the hell is my clothes!?" You practically screamed.

He only responded with a chuckle before climbing on top of you. He leaned close to your ear, a low growl emitting from him. "i know you wanna go to the bone zone, y/n..." You shivered from the tone in his voice. How could he know such a thing?

You gasped, arching slightly as you felt a wet appendage moved across your neck. You held back a moan as his hands met your breasts, squeezing them lightly but getting rougher. Though not enough to hurt you.

He pulled away from your neck, a tongue hanging from his mouth. It was glowing a blue shade much like his eye. He smirked before leaving boney kissing down your neck to your breasts, sadly he lacked the lips for actual kissing.

You gasped as you blushed darkly, his tongue flicking over your nipples. You writhed beneath the magic restraints on your wrists. You could tell he was enjoying this. He continued this for a few good seconds before running his tongue lower and lower. You whimpered beneath him as he reached your pussy lips.

You tilted your head to the side as your eyes shut tightly. He ran his tongue over them before moving it between them. Your moans only becoming louder and louder. "mmm, so wet already...~" He licked your clit, eyeing your reaction. Which your back arched as he did, moaning loud.

He smirked, his tongue soon entering you and running along your walls. He was enjoying the taste of your juices, his tongue felt good inside you. The feeling was different than a human's tongue but that was probably because it was made of magic.

He buried his face deeper into you, his tongue going further in. It wasn't long before your could feel your first orgasm coming, sadly he pulled away as it was close. You whimpered which caused him to chuckle. "not yet~"

You watched as he removed his coat and shirt, throwing them onto the treadmill in the middle of the room. You blushed as you stared at him, sure he was all bones but... he was still pretty hot. He eyed you, the tongue still hanging from his mouth. He leaned in close to your face. "you should taste yourself...~" He then grabbed your breast causing you to gasp, he then took his chance and forced his tongue into your mouth.

You moaned low as he rubbed his tongue over yours, getting your juices all over your taste buds. You didn't taste bad surprisingly. He explorered your mouth, dominating it. All you could do was moan and take it. He soon pulled away, smirking. "you taste so good~" He praised, "i should of done this forever ago...~" 

You watched as he began to slid off his shorts, blushing darkly as a blue glow came from within. You wiggled a bit once you saw a blue glowing cock revealed to you. "i can tell you like what you see...~" He then flicked his wrist up, causing you to be lifted off the bed, he then sat down on the edge. He then brought you down in front of him, now on your knees, your hands held behind your back.

You looked up at him, he chuckled. You felt the tip be pressed to your lips, you looked down at it. "open up wide...~" You then did so, his hand was put on the back of your head. He then pushed your head down, his cock entering your mouth but not all of it. You began sucking on it as he threw his head back, a moan escaping him.

You shut your eyes, sucking him off. Using your tongue at times, licking where ever you could. This seemed to bring him closer. You soon began to bob your head up and down him the best you could, his breath hitched within him. He gripped your hair, you winced slightly as you hadn't expected it.

"damn...~ you a-are pretty good at this, ki- d~" He panted softly as he eyed you, his blue eye was glowing brighter than before. You could see the sweat beading on his skull, he wasn't gonna last much longer.

Your eyes widened as he forced himself fully into your mouth and partially down your throat, you gagged slightly. Your eyes shut tightly as you soon felt a warm liquid poured into your throat and into your mouth, Sans panting heavily above you. Once he had stopped he pulled your head away, giving you time to swallow what you could and get fresh air to your lungs. You coughed slightly, soon relaxing and looking up at him. He had a relaxed look to him, generally happy.

You were lifted off the floor and held onto the bed once more, him crawling completely on top of you. "now for the real fun...~" He kissed along your neck with boney kisses as his tip poked at your entrance. Your breath hitched as he did, he soon pushed it inside you. Your walls stretching around him, he was a bit above average but wide to say the least.

He let you stretch to his size before beginning to thrust in and out of you. You began to let out soft low moans as he did, blushing. This felt so good..

"i want you to moan.. no, scream my name before the end of this...~" He whispered in your ear, low. "Understood...?~" You blushed more and nodded.

You gasped, arching your back as he began to thrust much faster, "Nnngh, S-Sa- Ahhh!~" You mentally cursed at the retraints on your wrists, writhing. Sans chuckled eyeing you like a hunter would it's prey.

He forced himself deeper into you, the sound of his bone hitting your skin echoing off the walls. You whimpered and moaned, a mess beneath him as he fucked you senseless. Sure, the pain was swallowed by pleasure but it turned you on more.

You gasped once Sans had spread your legs more, now as deep as he could into you. He was reaching his end now. He was going at inhumane speeds and force, claiming you. His panting heavy and rigid, his blue eye practically sparking magic as it glowed extremely bright.

You were screaming from the immense pleasure, accidentally cumming as it had become too much for you. Sans only growled and grunted, your walls tightening around him but he kept going. He continued to go on as your sensitive body twitched and writhed.

It wasn't long til Sans had found his own orgasm, you entering and reaching your third. It was all too much for you as his glowing cum had entered you. You tightened around him and screamed his name, your orgasm shooting pleasure throughout your sensitive and worn out body.

You layed still as you twitched, Sans panting heavily above you. It wasn't long before his magic disappeared, his eye going back to the pinpricks they originally were and his magic cock gone. Though the cum had remained where it was. Sans had tired himself out completely, he tried to get off you in time but slid down and laid on you. His ribs were not... too uncomfortable. His head laying on your breasts gently, he was sweating badly but... so were you.

You smiled a bit, leaning down and kissing his skull gently. "you can move me... if you want.." He said softly now. "i'm too.." He yawned. "bone... tired..." You smiled a bit.

"Tibia honest so am I..." You yawned as he let out a low chuckle. You were too tired to move Sans, let alone let discomfort take away the idea of sleeping now. You could hear Sans snore softly, he had already fallen asleep. You closed your eyes just as the door below had opened and slammed shut. You had drifted off to sleep just as a voice rang out, sadly neither of you could answer it.


End file.
